Elijeme
by Sw Jager
Summary: Para Cat todo iba bien, hasta que una extraña clase la hizo hacerse una pregunta, una pregunta sobre el amor que no solo la confundirá a ella sino a todo el grupo. Y aunque encontrar su respuesta no es difícil, tampoco fue difícil decírselo a Jade ¿O si?


**CAT**

Nunca había tenido problemas para escribir una canción, lo juro, es en serio extraño, quizá estoy enferma… una vez mi hermano dejó de actuar raro solo porque no se había tomado esas pastillas que tomaba a escondidas de mis papas.

En fin, volviendo a mi problema; en composición musical debemos escribir la música y letra para una canción, en realidad ya tengo la melodía pero la letra no sale, es extraño, nunca se me han dificultado estas cosas, en realidad no recuerdo la última vez que me esforcé por algo a tal punto en que mi cabeza me duela… como ahora… no me gusta estar así, menos porque es uno de mis temas favoritos, debería hablar sobre amor pero… ese es mi otro problema.

"Inteligentemente", y lo digo con sarcasmo por si no era obvio, decidí seguir a Jade a su clase de filosofía y… todo fue muy confuso, esto me frustra y la única a la que le puedo preguntar, es decir Jade, no me ayudará porque ella me lo advirtió, porque no es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

No sé en qué punto, después de que me aburría a morir, el profesor dijo algo interesante; primero dijo que no era posible conocer las cosas… eso me confunde porque yo conozco muchas cosas… y personas, después dijo, que la mejor forma de llegar al "conocer" era mediante el "diálogo", no sé cómo sea esto, digo, yo hablo mucho conmigo y con otras personas y… no me siento más inteligente, por el contrario, Jade es muy inteligente pero no le gusta hablar con nadie.

Después de eso me perdí un poco en lo lindo que era, porque lo es, ese profesor es muy lindo y por eso me colé en su clase; como sea, dijo que todo era una "cuestión" "existencialista", es gracioso, esas palabras son divertidas, te hacen ver como alguien interesante…. ¿En qué estaba?... Oh, es cierto, lo que el profesor lindo dijo, después de eso dijo que él no aceptaba las teorías "egocentristas", otra palabra graciosa, dijo que él pensaba que otro "ser" (Él hizo mucho énfasis en esa palabra, creo que olvido cómo se decía persona) le da sentido a tu existencia; mi mente divagó tanto que cuando me di cuenta Jade ya se había ido, tenía muchas dudas así que me acerqué al profesor (además lo aproveché para que me notara)

_ Profesor, no entendí eso de que otra persona le dé sentido a tu existencia

Me miró algo extrañado, quizá porque ni siquiera estoy en esta clase o quizá porque le estaba preguntando algo, aquí nadie le preguntaba más allá de si había pasado asistencia.

_ Señorita ¿Usted se ha enamorado?

¡Lo sé! Creí que estaba coqueteando conmigo así que sonreí y comencé a pestañear para que notara lo lindos que son mis ojos.

_ Verá señorita, cuando hay alguien en tu vida que le da sentido, que te hace sentir pleno y satisfecho con el mundo, a eso le llamamos que le ha dado sentido a nuestra existencia, esto puede ser a muchos niveles, podríamos referirnos a nuestra profesión, al conocimiento o… al amor.

El profesor me entregó un libro, sonrió, y se fue, dudo que me estuviera coqueteando o me hubiera dado su número… o habría pedido el mío, un chico que quiere salir contigo no te da un libro aunque… quizá un profesor si lo hace… nunca he salido con uno.

Como sea, traté de leer el libro pero me confundí más y ahora en mi mente no se iba la idea de que ¡Si no conocía a esa persona que afirmara mi existencia, entonces yo iba a desaparecer!

No terminé la letra esa noche, no importa cuánto lo intenté, no pude, al día siguiente me encontré a André frente a su casillero, él era un chico listo, seguro sabría qué decirme.

_ ¿Qué?

Se veía incluso más confundido que yo así que le mostré el libro.

_ Sí ¿Hay algo que le dé sentido a tu vida? Ya sabes, en plan amor

_ Hmm… Bueno creo que…

No pudo continuar la frase porque apareció Tori.

_ Hola chicos, qué hay

_ Hablábamos del existencialismo, André iba a decir quién…

_ ¡De quién es ese libro!

Sé que algunos dicen que soy tonta, pero sé leer, aunque el autor tenía un nombre raro no soy tan tonta como para no poder leerlo por mí misma, además era obvio que el libro era mío… bueno, en realidad no entendí si el profesor me lo prestó o me lo regaló… cielos, el coqueteo con un profesor es complicado.

_ Pero yo no…

_ Vamos Cat, busquemos al dueño ¿De acuerdo?

Me apartó un poco de donde se quedó Tori y luego me soltó aliviado, como si se hubiera librado de Jade con sus tijeras o algo así.

_ Eso estuvo cerca…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… olvídalo

Solo se fue, estoy algo acostumbrada a que la gente no me diga lo que piensa porque usualmente lo público en The Slap, los únicos que aún lo hace son Robbie y Tori; y hablando de Robbie.

_ Yo le doy sentido a su patética vida

Era tan predecible que Rex diría eso, no me sorprendió mucho, aunque comenzaron a discutir de manera extraña y… eso no me ayudó mucho.

Necesito alguien que en verdad esté enamorado, que de verdad tenga una relación establecida y no le de miedo hablar de eso.

_ Entonces, Beck ¿Qué le da sentido a tu vida?

_ Pues… Soy una persona muy sencilla Cat, además amo la actuación, supongo que eso le da sentido a todo, mientras pueda conmover a las personas con mi interpretación… no me imagino una vida sin eso

Fue una linda respuesta, pero eso no me ayudaba con el dilema de mi canción, necesitaba verdaderos sentimientos amorosos y esto ya era muy complicado, en el café asfalto no había nadie, quizá porque aún no es el almuerzo, así que me senté sola en la mesa de siempre.

_ ¿Cat? ¿Qué sucede? Los chicos me han dicho que estás haciendo preguntas raras ¿Todo está bien?

_ Eso creo Tori… es solo que… fui a la clase de filosofía de Jade y…

_ ¿Es como aquella vez cuando creíste que si dejabas de pensar ibas a desaparecer?

_ Algo así… es que ¿De qué sirve la vida si no hay alguien más que le dé sentido?

_ ¿De qué hablas Cat?

_ No lo sé, ese es el problema ¿Cómo es cuando alguien le da sentido a toda tu vida? ¿Cómo lo hace? ¡¿Cómo?!

_ De acuerdo Cat, tranquilízate… veamos ¿Recuerdas tu primer beso?

_ Si

_ ¿Fue lindo?

Solo pude sonreír y asentir, era algo vergonzoso que aún me sonrojara de recordarlo.

_ Bueno, quizá recuerdes, que en ese momento tu mente quedó en blanco, que todo a tu alrededor se desvanecía y… que solo te importaba la persona que estaba frente a ti.

_ Eso es tan lindo Tori… ¿Sabes? Creo que tenía mucho miedo…el sentirme así por la misma persona; tener buenos y malos momentos, que no importe la indiferencia o el tiempo porque… no estas compitiendo por nada, solo por un poco de su corazón…

_ Si bueno… ¿Te has sentido así con alguien últimamente?

_ Todo el tiempo… constantemente me siento así a su lado

Sonrió mucho, casi tanto que juro que debieron dolerle los pómulos.

_ Wow… y… ¿Quién es?

_ Jade…

Y al instante su sonrisa de disipó dejando una mueca de miedo en su rostro, comenzó a tartamudear, se le enredó completamente la lengua y no podía hacer sentido con nada.

_ Vega, seguro olvidaste respirar con lo astuta que eres

Tori no salía de su asombro, al menos pude darle una señal para que no dijera nada y creo que lo entendió.

_ Y bien Cat… Dispara, ya me dijo Beck sobre tus preguntas raras así que… supongo que de nuevo la clase de filosofía te afecto

_ En realidad, ya lo resolví, el profesor me prestó su libro así que lo leí y no tuve problemas

Quería que Jade viera que soy inteligente, porque ella siempre me veía como una niña pequeña a la que hay que explicarle todo… como cuando íbamos a clases de canto de niñas y ella me ayudaba a vocalizar… o cuando tuvo que enseñarme a tocar la guitarra porque yo no podía ni agarrarla bien… o como cuando…

_ ¿En serio Cat? Gadamer es un autor muy difícil, incluso el profesor tuvo que leerlo unas tres veces para entenderlo

Algo me incomodó en la mirada de Tori, ella estaba viendo mucho a Jade, como si analizara el pigmento en su piel, cada uno de sus cabellos, todo de ella y… no me gustó.

_ En realidad… no me quedó muy claro Jade ¿Podrías explicármelo?... En tu casa… Después de clases… digamos a las cuatro….

Sí, eso me daría tiempo de arreglarme.

_ Tengo planes con Beck…

_ Por favor Jade, en serio no lo entiendo y no me deja dormir, tampoco puedo hacer mi tarea y…

_ ¡Bien! Te ayudaré… pasaré por ti, más te vale estar lista…

No dijimos nada más hasta que Jade fue a hablar con Beck para posponer su cita, sonreí mucho, era como ganar un dulce, solo que uno más rico y valioso.

_ Cat, no puedes ir por Jade así como así, ella es la novia de Beck

_ Oh, vamos Tori, Beck ya tuvo su momento

_ ¿Es en serio?... Cat, eso es muy sucio

_ Vamos Tori, no me engañes, tú también quieres tu oportunidad

_ ¿Qué?... Essss…o eso es…

Se está trabando, está nerviosa, y mira para todos lados.

_ Solo quiero pasar más tiempo con Jade… ya sabes, como amigas

_ Bien, entonces yo también voy, si solo es como "amigas"

_ No lo creo Tori, recuerda que Jade no es tu amiga

Fue un golpe bajo, lo sé, me sentí un poco mal por Tori, pero tampoco estaba llorando por eso.

_ Bien… ya me platicarás como se siente la friendzone

Tori se fue y en cosa de nada llegó Robbie, se veía muy alterado, él estaba hablando con Rex pero pude escucharlo (a pesar de que se escondió tras el camión de Festus)

_ Vamos Rob, piénsalo, sabes que te encanta cuando la bruja mala de oeste te fastidia, incluso por eso yo te fastidio, porque te gusta ser fastidiado así… eres un enfermo masoquista

_ No… Rex, a mí me gusta Cat… Ella y yo tenemos algo espacial

Cielos, no había pensado en Robbie en todo este tiempo, quizá eso especial… al diablo, no se compara a lo de Jade.

_ Patrañas, eso tan especial esta tan más frío que el trasero de un esquimal

_ Pero… Jade es la novia de Beck además…

_ Oh, vamos Rob ¿Tú crees que ese niño bonito la hará feliz? Se ve que ella está demasiado trastornada como para querer a alguien tan decente por no decir aburrido

_ No puedo creer que todo esto lo esté pensando por esa pregunta de Cat…

Oh no ¿Qué tal que todos a los que les pregunté les pasó lo mismo? Quiero decir, Tori no sabía que le gustaba Jade hasta que habló conmigo, igual Robbie… oh no…

No podía seguir escuchando a Robbie discutir con Rex, era muy raro y bizarro… "bizarro" que palabra tan rara, ni me di cuenta de cuándo llegué a los pasillos… cielos, hoy siento como que mis sentidos están súper increíbles porque… escucho a alguien discutiendo en el cuarto del conserje.

_ ¡No! ¡No puedes estar deschavetado de nuevo!

Esa fue Tori, no podría confundirme, y menos cuando al salir la veo a ella siendo seguida por André, me mira y niega, me pregunto qué habrá pensado… Oh mira, es Beck

_ Cat… ¿Recuerdas tu pregunta de hace un momento?

_ Si… pero ya no importa Beck, ya lo superé

_ Oh… bueno porque…lo he pensado y… creo que podría vivir sin actuar pero… no me imagino mi vida con otra chica que no sea Jade…

De acuerdo, esto si es extra raro… ¿Si le pregunto a Sikowitz él también se enamorará de Jade? El almuerzo fue la cosa más rara del mundo, todos mirábamos a Jade como si fuera una pieza de arte fascinante… y lo era, desde cómo de pronto insultaba a Tori, acomodaba su cabello, arrugaba su nariz, nos miraba extrañada y hasta molesta.

_ Bien qué demonios sucede con todos ustedes

En cuanto nos fulminó, de pronto todos encontramos nuestro almuerzo más interesante, aunque a mí me mataba no verla así que volví a verla.

_ Cat…

Rayos, odio cuando hace eso, ahora va a obligarme a decirle lo que sucede y yo no quiero, no así, no ahora… digo, aquí está Beck.

_ Dime, qué sucede aquí

Todos me miraban suplicantes, no me había dado cuenta que todos éramos cómplices, incluso Beck parecía nervioso.

_ 5, 4, 3

_ Yei, amo el 3

_ ¡2!

_ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Creo que todos estamos enamorados de ti!

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ ¡CAT!

Todos se levantaron y me miraban de manera acusatoria, Jade los miró a todos y su cara era todo un dilema.

_ Creo que fue por mi pregunta, después de que se las dije todos comenzaron a actuar raro y… no lo sé Jade, eres demasiado sexy, inteligente, hermosa, talentosa y demás, creo que todo esto es tu culpa

Todos se rieron un poco, parce que relajándose, incluso yo sé que Jade quería reírse pero no dejaba de verme de esa forma extraña, solo sonrió un poco y dejó la mesa… esto era raro, era tan… anti Jade…

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que nos rechazó a todos?

_ Oye, no, yo soy su novio…

_ ¿Y por qué te dejó aquí niño bonito?

_ Vamos chicos, deben admitir que esto es muy extraño, seguro ni Jade supo qué decir

_ Tori tiene razón… aunque ahora me siento preocupado de que me cancelara para estudiar con Cat…

_ Alguien debería preguntarle si todo está bien…

_ Tienes razón Rob, yo digo que lo haga la tonta pelirroja que abrió la boca

_ ¡Oye! Eso fue tan grosero

_ Rex, no molestes a Cat, en realidad… creo que deberíamos dejarlo estar… si hay algo seguro sobre Jade, es que es impredecible, quizá se lo tome con humor o quizá los mate a todos…

_ Te ves muy seguro Beck

_ En realidad… no lo estoy Tori, pero si no mantengo la calma no podré digerir que todos mis amigos me quieren robar a mi novia…

_ Sabes, es cierto, es tu novia Beck, y no hay discusión yo… bueno, nosotros, no queremos herirte así que…

_ Un momento Tori ¿Quieres decir que tú podrías tener a Jade si quisieras?

_ No Rex yo no…

Parece que ahora una discusión iba a comenzar, todos estaban muy alterados, incluso vi a Beck alterarse un poco, parece molesto.

_ ¡Basta! Los cinco…

Por suerte Jade regresó a controlar la situación, y por suerte no traía sus tijeras en la mano.

_ Robbie, te desprecio; Andre, eres el mejor amigo de Beck, solo me ves de la misma forma en que él lo hace porque eres el único con quien habla sobre mí de esa manera; y Tori, tú solo estas obsesionada porque no me agradas y no puedes tolerarlo, odias el hecho de que la gente no se rinda a tus pies por ser perfecta, pero te informo, no me desagradas del todo, creo que ya hasta somos amigas o algo así… no puedo creer que todos se dejaran envolver en las preguntas de Cat…

_ Se los dije, Jade es impredecible…

_ Tenemos que hablar…

Beck estaba sorprendido, y hasta quedó algo pálido.

_ De acuerdo Jade… creo que…

Se levantaba de su asiento pero de pronto Jade lo detuvo.

_ Cat, ven conmigo…

Se fue y tuve que seguirla, en serio ahora entiendo por qué dice que soy como una mascota, en realidad no me molesta, es lindo cuando acaricia mi cabello, creo que si tuviera una cola se movería en esos momentos… o cuando la veo llegar a la escuela… pero ahora que veo su mirada estando las dos solas en el armario del conserje, creo que mi colita estaría "contraída"

_ ¿En qué pensabas?

_ Oh, pensaba que la palabra "contraída" es una palabra algo extraña

_ Cat… esto es serio… ¿De verdad piensas que estás enamorada de mí?

No podía descifrar sus expresiones, en cualquier otra persona podría decir que estaba preocupada y hasta confundida, pero es Jade ¿Es eso posible?

_ Yo… creo que si…

_ ¿Por qué?

Parece estar en su etapa paciente, esa clase de momentos en los que se vuelve otra persona y es la única que me explica las cosas no importa que las tenga que repetir cien mil veces.

_ Tú fuiste mi primer beso…

_ Cat… eso…

_ No lo sé Jade, nunca me volví a sentir así con nadie, no con Danny, ni con Robbie… con nadie…

_ Cat, éramos unas niñas, fue tu primer beso y…

_ No Jade, es en serio, tú le das sentido a mi existencia…

_ ¡Oh! Dios mío… ¿Es por la clase de filosofía? Cat, no se trataba de eso, no era sobre el amor, no era sobre…

_ ¡Lo sé Jade! Leí el libro, y aunque lo dudes si lo entendí, pero eso me puso a pensar Jade… en serio, no sobre el autor, sino sobre lo que decía el profesor… todos deben tener ese algo que los mueve, que los motiva para hacer lo que hacen, algo así como el sol que sale cada día y yo…

_ Cat, hay muchas clases de amor, puede no ser lo que tú estás pensando

_ Amo a mis padres, amo a mi hermano, también amo a mis amigos, a Beck, a Tori, Andre, Sam, Robbie… incluso a Rex aunque es grosero, pero contigo… es totalmente diferente Jade… yo de verdad creo que Tori tiene razón y no debería estar intentando nada contigo porque estás con Beck pero… te juro que no me importa, cuando se trata de ti nada más me importa, y sé que soy una tonta por no darme cuenta antes pero… de verdad Jade, yo no estoy confundida… y no puedo creer que tú me confundas aún más, tengo miedo Jade… pero nunca te he ocultado nada y yo…

No pude decir otra cosa porque sentí sus labios sobre los míos, Jade usualmente es muy brusca cuando besa a Beck, pero ahora era delicada, no estoy segura de que fuera un beso porque en realidad solo estaban unidos nuestro labios hasta que ella comenzó a mover los suyos, era muy tranquilo, era muy lento, y era muy cariñoso, en serio, no puedo creer cómo es que Jade siempre puede sorprenderme.

_ No Cat… esto no puede ser así… lo siento…

En serio estaba arrepentida, o eso creo, porque en realidad no me miraba a los ojos, solo se alejó de mí, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta en cuanto sentí el frío en donde antes había estado ella, ella seguía viendo a la nada, esto era horrible, definitivamente no era lo que yo quería, en serio, yo de verdad creí que ella sentiría lo mismo pero ahora que no…

Salí corriendo, ella intentó detenerme, me tomó de la mano pero al regresarme a verla me zafé y continué huyendo, me aseguré de que no pudiera seguirme, tomé mi bicicleta y me fui por calles donde ella no pudiera entrar con su auto, porque la vi detrás de mí al principio, después entré a un parque y me quedé ahí, si no me equivoco está cerca de casa de Beck, no iba a volver a la escuela, tampoco podía ir a mi casa porque seguramente ella estaría ahí esperándome… aunque quizás no… quizás ese es el problema, aun cuando no sabía lo que sentía por Jade, siempre pensé que era mutuo, creí que ella pensaba en mi como yo pensaba en ella… y si ella hubiera escapado como yo lo hice… no lo sé, porque en primer lugar yo no la habría dejado irse como ella lo hizo… justo ahora yo estaría en la puerta de su casa esperando a que regresara, y le marcaría a los chicos para saber si no volvió a la escuela, hasta la buscaría en los parques que frecuenta, aunque me asusten, los cafés a los que va… no lo sé… y ahora no sé si ella lo esté haciendo, pero de verdad me entristece pensar que no le importo…

Comenzaba a oscurecer, miré mi teléfono y tenía varias llamadas y mensajes de Jade, algunos de Tori, otros de Robbie, Beck y Andre, pero el más reciente era de Sam "Ven a casa, Jade ya se fue"

Una parte de mí se sintió bien al pensar que si se preocupaba por mí, otra se sentía mal de que se rindiera tan pronto, no lo sé, me sentía muy herida en ese momento, estaba muy confusa pero más que nada tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que, si Jade no siente lo mismo que yo por ella, entonces cómo puedo estar segura de que volverá a hablarme, quizá ahora no quiera ni estar en la misma habitación, tal vez ahora no quiera ni verme… tengo miedo de perder a Jade y eso es lo peor.

Caminé de regreso, quería despejarme, no tenía tampoco prisa por llegar, le contesté a Sam que ya iba en camino y me di cuenta, que la casa de Beck estaba en mi camino, espero que no me vea, no podría con sus preguntas, tampoco podría explicarle lo que pasó porque… no sé si Jade quiera decírselo, algo detuvo mis pensamientos, y ese algo, fue el carro de Jade estacionado frente a la casa de Beck, ella había dejado de esperarme para estar con él… Tori tenía razón, y lo odié, en verdad, ella tenía razón, ellos son novios, Jade no lo engañaría… Beck es perfecto para ella, ella lo ama y yo… solo soy su mascota… es la primera vez que pensarlo así me lastimó… porque ella nunca me ha dicho que seamos amigas, yo creí que lo éramos, pero nunca lo dijo… ¿No me veía ni siquiera a ese nivel? Le dijo a Tori que podían ser amigas, a mí nunca me dijo algo así… ¡La verdad no me importa! No me importa si ella está ahora con Beck, no me importa si Tori se vuelve su mejor amiga, yo quiero aunque sea ser su mascota, no me importa lo que tenga que ser para ella, solo quiero estar en ella.

Cuando llegué Sam no me preguntó nada, solo me abrazó.

_ Tú lo sabías ¿Cierto?

_ Claro que sí, nadie estaría celosa de Robbie… fue Jade todo este tiempo ¿No es así?

_ Si… lo fue…

Me desmoroné una vez más, no podía creerlo, era tan obvio y yo fui una ciega.

_ Está bien Cat…

_ No, no lo está Sam… Jade… la perdí… por decirle lo que sentía yo…

_ Cat, eso no es verdad, está bien, te enamoraste de Jade, no es un delito; Jade no te va a sacar de su vida por eso y si lo hace… entonces no merece que alguien como tú la ame tanto ¿De acuerdo?

No podía sentirme mejor con eso, Jade era lo más maravilloso del mundo, ella merecía ser amada así por todos y yo… yo era la que no merecía ni un poco de su atención.

_ El amor duele mucho…

_ Si… así es Cat… descuida… un corazón roto no es el fin del mundo…

Me abrazó una última vez y me dio un Bibble, no puedo creer que ni siquiera eso me alegrara ni un poco, definitivamente, Jade me hace sentir cosas que nadie más, me hizo sentir en las nubes y ahora… estoy en un infierno… Ella se fue a su cuarto y yo me quedé ahí, quería sacar todo lo que sentía y curiosamente, aún tenía una tarea pendiente.

**JADE**

Cielos, aún no puedo creer todo lo que está sucediendo aquí, digo, ayer todo estaba bien, Beck era mi novio y Cat mi mejor amiga ¿Cuán cambió eso? Pues hoy, hoy todo se fue a la mierda por culpa de Cat, ella no debió entrar a clase conmigo, ella no debió tomarse la clase en serio, no debió pensar tanto en eso, y mucho menos debió decirme todo eso.

Ahora no puedo ni siquiera dormir, esto es ridículo, no debería estar así, primero estuve toda la tarde enferma de preocupación porque Cat no llegaba a su casa, Sam me convenció de que si ella había huido de mí, entonces no volvería, y menos si veía mi auto en la entrada así que me fui, no quería pero lo hice; no podía estar tranquila así la empecé a buscar, tomando en cuenta la dirección que tomó, era probable que estuviera en aquel parque cerca de la casa de Beck así que fui a buscarla por ahí, para mi desgracia, solo había lugar cerca de la casa de mi novio, dejé ahí mi auto y fui a buscarla al parque, comenzaba a anochecer y no la vi por ningún lado, seguro no estaba aquí y cuando volví por mi auto me encontré con Beck, no pude evitarlo, me quedé con él por un rato, hablamos, y luego me fui molesta… está bien, discutimos, peleamos, le dije que se acabó y él no hizo nada… Cat hubiera ido por mí… ¡Rayos! ¡No Jade! ¡No puedes compararlos!

No tenía realmente a donde ir, no quería estar sola en mi casa o peor, que estuvieran ahí mis padres y me preguntaran así que fui al único lugar que se me ocurrió y que me quedaba de paso.

_ ¿Jade? Es… muy tarde… son casi las diez… y por qué…

_ Tengo reloj Vega, me quedaré aquí… y no digas nada…

_ Eh… ¿De acuerdo?

_ Debes prestarme ropa para dormir, y no usaré nada de tu hermana

_ De acuerdo, creo que mi ropa te quedará apretada…

Vega estaba viendo mis pechos, esto era cómico más allá de lo incómodo.

_ ¿En serio Vega? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

_ Sin juegos Jade, mis padres están en casa

_ Una lástima…

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste a Cat?

_ ¿Por qué debería haberla encontrado?

_ Me dijo Sinjin que la vio salir llorando, y que tú fuiste tras ella… ¿Qué pasó?

_ Nada que te interese Vega…

_ Vamos Jade, en serio… ¿Fuiste muy dura con ella?

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ De que si Cat salió llorando es porque la rechazaste, solo quiero estar segura de que no fuiste muy dura con ella… eres muy importante para ella Jade…

_ ¿Crees que si me ama?

_ Creo que tú conoces la respuesta Jade…

_ Escúchame Vega, no puede ser así, Cat no puede estar enamorada de mí ¿De acuerdo?

_ Jade ¿Ese es el problema?

_ Se clara, no me gustan los rodeos Vega

_ Si Cat estuviera enamorada o no de ti no le veo el problema, sencillamente dile que tú amas a Beck y listo, eventualmente ella lo entenderá y lo aceptará, seguirá siendo tu amiga sin importar qué, como siempre lo ha sido… creo que tu problema es, lo que tú sientes por Cat

_ Cat es… Cat…

_ Que elocuente

_ Hemos estado juntas desde siempre, nunca se lo he dicho, pero es la persona en quien más confío, haría cualquier cosa por ella Vega… y no soporto la idea de estarla lastimando pero… no lo sé…

_ Vamos Jade, tienes que esforzarte, sé que estas confundida e insegura, pero de verdad… ¿Qué sentirías si nunca vuelves a hablar con Cat?... O si ella comienza a salir con alguien mas…

_ Siempre he estado bien con su relación con Robbie…

_ Digo una relación seria ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

_ ¿De qué hablas Vega?

_ Todo el asunto con Danny, tú me presionaste y me hiciste sentir celosa…

_ No puedes asegurar eso

_ Bueno, creo que de otra forma, me hubieras matado en cuanto rocié a Cat con queso, y no solo eso, sino que también me buscaste en el caja negra, así que en alguna parte de tu retorcida alma no querías que me sintiera mal…

_ Danny era un idiota… por algo lo botaste en primer lugar

_ Y cuán Cat fingió ser rubia, tú la molestaste mucho con ese asunto, además que también me presionaste para detenerla, no soy tonta Jade…

_ Solo por un par de patanes que le ahuyenté…

_ ¿Y Alce?

_ Vamos Vega, tú lo viste, estaba…

_ De acuerdo… pero no tenías por qué secuestrarlo para ganar… lo hiciste para asegurarte de que Cat ya no lo buscara

_ Eso es ridículo…

_ No, no lo es, Cat no lo buscó porque supo lo que sucedió, ella no te traicionaría

_ No sé a dónde quieres llegar con eso…

_ Solo piénsalo Jade ¿Qué sientes por Cat?

_ Yo…

_ Sabes, no sé qué pueda haber entre tú y Cat… pero creo que las dos sienten lo mismo, la una por la otra… es correspondido Jade

_ Dios… yo que vine aquí para tener sexo contigo…

_ ¡Jade!

_ Solo decía… hace rato estabas enamorada de mí…

_ Creo que lo estoy… pero no se compara a lo de Cat… eres la novia de mi amigo… por el cual siento algo de pena porque en ningún momento lo haz mencionado como un impedimento…

_ Yo… Beck…

_ Es tarde Jade, mañana hay clases…

_ De acuerdo…

Esa noche "dormí" con Vega… si, digo "dormí" porque no pasó nada de lo que usualmente pasa cuando usas ese término, quiero decir que no tuvimos sexo, pero tampoco dormí en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en Cat y en cómo la sangre me hervía al pensar que sería Sam la que justo ahora la debe estar abrazando para que se tranquilice, solo espero que acaricie detrás de su oreja o no se dormirá… mierda.

La mamá de Vega fue muy amable, incluso me preparó el almuerzo, es extraño, dice Vega que nunca se lo prepara a ella o a su hermana, estuvo delicioso, pero no podía dejar de sentirme nerviosa por cómo sería el día de hoy, y más que nada estaba Cat.

Llevé a Vega en mi auto y cuando llegamos todos iban al Caja Negra, harían presentaciones de la clase de composición musical, era la clase de Cat, seguramente estaría ahí y yo necesitaba aunque sea verla, no sé lo que le diría pero necesitaba verla.

Cuando entré inmediatamente escuché el piano acompañado de una voz inconfundible, Cat estaba presentando su canción justo ahora y cuando me vio sonrió, a pesar de que ayer yo…

_I don't ever ask you_

_(Nunca te pregunté)  
Where you've been_

_(Dónde estuviste)  
And I don't feel the need to_

_(Y no siento necesidad)  
Know who you're with_

_(De saber con quién estas)_

_I can't even think straight_

_(No puedo pensar claro)  
But I can tell_

_(Pero puedo decir)  
You were just with him_

_(Estás con él)  
And I'll still be a fool_

_( Y yo seguiré siendo una tonta)  
I'm a fool for you_

_(Soy una tonta por ti)_

La canción de Cat me hacía pensar tantas cosas, pero más que nada, pensé en ayer cuando la besé, no podía apartarme eso de la mente, si había una tonta aquí esa era yo.__

_Just a little bit of your heart  
(Solo un poco de tu corazón)_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón)  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
(Solo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero)_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón)  
Just a little bit of your heart_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón)  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón es lo que pido)_

Vega tenía razón, no importa qué sea, Cat y yo sentimos lo mismo la una por la otra y no lo soporto, estar aquí y no poder ir y secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

_I don't ever tell you_

_(Nunca te diré)  
How I really feel_

_(Cómo realmente me siento)  
Cause I can't find the words to_

_(Por que no encuentro las palabras)  
Say what I mean_

_(Para decir a lo que me refiero)_

_And nothing's ever easy_

_(Y nada es fácil)  
That's what they say_

_(Es lo que dicen)  
I know I'm not your only_

_(Se que no soy la únca para ti)  
But I'll still be a fool_

_(Pero sere una tonta)  
Cause I'm a fool for you  
(Seré una tonta por ti)_

___Just a little bit of your heart  
(Solo un poco de tu corazón)_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón)  
Just a little bit of your heart is all I want  
(Solo un poco de tu corazón es todo lo que quiero)_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón)  
Just a little bit of your heart_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón)  
Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_(Solo un poco de tu corazón es lo que pido)_

_(Just a little bit)_

_(Solo un poco)  
(Mmm, yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Cat siempre ha estado conmigo sin importar qué, ella solo quiere un poco de mi corazón pero yo tenía el suyo completamente… ahora estoy segura de que a ella le pertenece el mío, solo que siempre he sido muy tonta como para notar, y más tonta como para no demostrárselo.

_I know I'm not your only_

_(Se que no soy la única)  
But at least I'm one_

_(Pero al menos soy alguien)  
I hear a little love_

_(Escuche que algo de amor)  
Is better than none_

_(Es major que nada)_

No quería escuchar ni un poco más, así que salí de ahí inmediatamente, no pude continuar parada ahí mientras Cat cantaba y me miraba de esa forma, no sin poder decirle lo que realmente pensaba en ese momento más que con miradas que no estoy segura de si ella entendía, así que me fui.

**CAT**

Tori dijo que no debía preocuparme, que Jade no estaba molesta, y normalmente le hubiera creído, cuando canté frente a ella no se veía enojada ni nada, por el contrario hasta estaba sonriendo, y juro que me quería decir algo pero no lo entendí,

Yo solo quería dejarle claro que yo estaba bien con ser su amiga y solo eso, no importa si ella no siente lo mismo que yo, Jade es incluso tan importante para mí, que no renunciaría a ella solo porque no siente lo mismo por mí.

Me quise asegurar de que seguía en la escuela así que fui al estacionamiento para asegurarme de que su auto seguía ahí y ahí estaba, ella, frente a su auto, con flores en sus manos, hablando con Beck.

No quise que me vieran, pero tropecé con unos chicos que venían llegando y Jade inmediatamente fue conmigo.

_ ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estoy, las lágrimas quieren salir una vez más, no solo porque mi rodilla se raspó, sino porque… seguramente ellos siguen juntos y ahora nosotras… quizá ni siquiera seamos amigas.

_ Eso creo…

_ Tenemos que hablar…

_ ¡No!

No quería, no quería escucharla, una cosa era lo que pasó ayer, pero ahora ya pensó las cosas, ahora sabe qué decirme y no quiero escucharlo, no quiero que Jade use sus palabras bonitas para rechazarme.

_ Cat, por favor… tan siquiera déjame llevarte a la enfermería… tu rodilla está sangrando…

Tomó mi mano y me miró suplicante, en serio no podía decirle que no, después de todo, es Jade así que solo asentí. Me ayudó a levantarme y me tomó de la cintura, pensé que esta sería la última vez que estaría así de cerca de Jade, así que cuando llegamos a la enfermería y me dijo que me sentara, no pude, me aferré a ella y comencé a llorar.

_ Es solo un raspón Cat, sé que duele pero no es la gran cosa…

Ella si sabía acariciar mi cabeza, Sam era linda cuando lo hacía, pero Jade lograba tranquilizarme, incluso ahora que lloraba por ella, solo quería que ella me dijera que todo estaría bien y yo le iba a creer.

_ ¿Por qué te dio flores Beck?

_ Cat… escúchame…

_ ¡No! Jade, no quiero que me digas nada, no quiero escucharlo… de verdad Jade… no quiero perderte, aunque tenga que ser solo tu mascota pero… tampoco quiero renunciar para siempre a cómo me siento

Me estaba besando de nuevo, ahora era más desesperado pero no perdía el cariño del anterior, ni del primero, pero no estaba segura ahora, Jade era una gran artista, y aunque a mí nunca me ha podido engañar cuando actúa, ahora no sabía ni qué pensar, así que la aparté.

_ Cat… ayer… me asusté ¿De acuerdo? Pensé que si te besaba te sentirías raro, que sería como besar a tu hermana o algo así, que comprenderías que no eran así las cosas pero… la que comprendió algo fui yo, no sé cómo o qué, pero me siento igual que tú Cat… así que no dejes de sentir lo que sientes por mi… por favor…

_ Pero… no lo entiendo Jade…

_ Yo tampoco Cat, esta vez no puedo explicarte las cosas porque… jamás me sentí así… aunque no sé si de verdad nos sintamos igual…

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir?

_ Je… bueno, quiero decir que… yo no puedo vivir con solo un poco de tu corazón Cat… yo lo quiero todo…

Una vez más me besó pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que esto significaba lo que quería, que de verdad Jade…

_ Yo también quiero que me elijas a mí, por sobre Beck, por sobre Tori… quiero ser la única… pero tú aún estas con Beck…

_ ¿Has revisado The Slap?

Sacó su teléfono y me mostró su perfil donde decía "Soltera", no podía creerlo.

_ Pero… las flores… él te las dio para reconciliarse

_ Las flores, no son para mi Cat…

Me ofreció el ramo y sonreí, en serio esto estaba pasando.

_ Jade…

_ Cat…

_ Mi rodilla

Sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, me llevó a una de las camas de la enfermería y ella se acercó una silla para sentarse frente a mí, tomó algunas cosas del botiquín y comenzó a curar mi rodilla, ardía un poco lo que ponía en ella, pero no podía dejar de sonreír aun así.

_ Sabes Cat, no puedo concentrarme contigo viéndome con esa sonrisa…

_ No puedo evitarlo Jade, pensé que iba a desaparecer sin ti…

_ Cat… eso es ridículo

_ Pero en serio así me sentí sin ti…

_ Eso es ridículo Cat, porque jamás te quedarías sin mí…

Una vez más me abrazó, besó mi mejilla, tomó mi mano, y fuimos a clases; Beck se veía algo incómodo pero no dijo nada, igual Jade no lo dejaría pero yo hablaría con él después, no soy del todo inconsciente de que ayer era su novia y ahora no, tampoco es como que me sienta muy mal, después de todo, si hablamos de romper las reglas entre amigos ¡Yo la vi primero!

**Tenía este fic por ahí, solo que no lo había terminado y ahora que por fin tuve tiempo, pues lo dejo por aquí, creo que he leído mucho JORI y CORI por aquí, así que un poco de CADE no les hará daño, espero les gustara. **


End file.
